


Tokubetsu na kono hi wo

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Dating, Established Relationship, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Lo conosceva da anni, e per tutto quel tempo era come se avesse dato per scontato che Yuri fosse capace di fare qualsiasi cosa con il minimo sforzo. Non aveva mai invece riflettuto su quanto sforzo mettesse in tutto quello che faceva, su quanto lavoro ci fosse dietro a tutto ciò che sapeva fare, a tutto quello per cui Yuya aveva sempre provato una forma di soggezione nei suoi confronti.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Tokubetsu na kono hi wo

**_~ Tokubetsu na kono hi wo ~_ **

Yuya avanzava a passo lento dietro il fidanzato, la scarsa voglia di seguirlo chiara nella sua espressione.

Quando Yuri gli aveva proposto di fare qualcosa insieme quel pomeriggio, dato che nessuno dei due aveva impegni per la giornata, Yuya avrebbe dovuto immaginare che dirgli che a lui andava bene qualsiasi cosa gli si sarebbe in qualche modo ritorto contro.

Erano usciti in macchina, e lui aveva sperato con tutto il cuore che durante il sabato pomeriggio ci fossero fuori abbastanza persone da consentirgli di non trovare posto in un luogo affollato come Shinjuku, ma anche questa volta non era stato fortunato abbastanza.

Avevano camminato per qualche minuto prima di arrivare a destinazione, e per quanto Yuya cercasse di rallentare il passo, usando come scusa il volersi godere i rimasugli dell’atmosfera invernale, alla fine sapeva che non avrebbe potuto evitare in eterno quello che gli toccava fare.

Odiava il pattinaggio su ghiaccio, e l’aveva sempre odiato.

Quand’era più piccolo e ancora abitava ad Osaka le sue sorelle ce lo trascinavano ogni maledettissimo inverno, e lui era convinto che lo facessero unicamente per il puro gusto di poterlo prendere in giro.

Non era mai stato una persona coordinata, e di certo non lo era abbastanza per poter rimanere in piedi su una pista di ghiaccio sostenuto soltanto da una sottile lamella d’acciaio e dal proprio equilibrio.

Ma Yuri gli era sembrato così emozionato quando gliel’aveva proposto che non aveva osato dirgli di no.

Non stentava a credere che fosse qualcosa che al più piccolo potesse piacere. Così portato per la danza, se lo riusciva a figurare bene volteggiare senza alcuna fatica sui pattini, e altrettanto bene riusciva ad immaginare se stesso fare la figura dell’idiota mentre si teneva attaccato alla ringhiera, cercando di evitare qualche caduta epica o potenzialmente pericolosa.

Una volta arrivati alla pista si misero in fila insieme agli altri in attesa dei pattini, e Yuri si voltò verso di lui, sorridendo emozionato.

“Sono felice che mi ci abbia portato, sai?” gli disse, mettendogli un braccio dietro la schiena e stringendosi contro di lui, sempre attento tuttavia ad evitare qualsiasi gesto che potesse dare nell’occhio. “A Shizuoka montavano la pista di ghiaccio tutti gli anni, però io mi ricordo di esserci andato una volta sola con mio padre quando ero molto piccolo. Dopo non ci sono più tornato, per cui non vedo l’ora.” 

Yuya alzò un sopracciglio, poco convinto.

“Ah. Pensavo che visto il modo in cui me l’hai proposto fosse qualcosa che hai sempre fatto.” gli sorrise, come rassegnato. “E suppongo che quell’unica volta in cui ci sei stato tu sia stato bravissimo, no?”

Yuri stava per rispondergli, quando finalmente arrivò il loro turno.

Presero i pattini e li indossarono a ridosso della pista, mentre il più piccolo ridacchiava.

“In realtà non è che ricordi benissimo come si fa. Ero davvero piccolo, e suppongo che mio padre a quel tempo mi abbia aiutato parecchio.” scrollò le spalle, osservando la pista e sorridendo al fidanzato. “Ma magari ci riesco ancora, chissà.” concluse, prendendo il fidanzato per mano e muovendo il primo passo sul ghiaccio.

Yuya continuò a tenerlo per mano, portando velocemente l’altra alla ringhiera e faticando anche solo per muoversi di pochi centimetri in avanti, sentendosi subito sbilanciato in avanti e in procinto di cadere.

Lasciò istintivamente la mano di Yuri per aiutarsi con entrambe a rimanere dritto, e per qualche minuto fu così impegnato a concentrarsi sul proprio centro d’equilibrio che si dimenticò del più piccolo.

Fu ancora dopo un po’ che alzò lo sguardo su di lui, vagamente depresso, e non appena lo vide a pochi metri di distanza da lui sbarrò gli occhi.

Yuri continuava a tenersi saldamente, e sembrava avere i suoi stessi problemi nel mantenersi in piedi.

Non riuscendo a farne a meno Yuya scoppiò a ridere, non riuscendo quasi a credere che per una volta non fosse destinato a risultare ridicolo se messo a confronto con lui. Quando Chinen si rese conto della fonte della risata alzò un sopracciglio, e se lo sguardo avesse potuto uccidere Yuya era certo che sarebbe stato già tre metri sotto terra in quel momento.

Facendo attenzione a come si muoveva coprì la distanza fra di loro, liberando una mano e portandola intorno ai fianchi del più piccolo, sorridendogli.

“A quanto pare non ricordi benissimo come si fa, vero?” gli chiese, sornione, mentre l’altro scuoteva le spalle e si fingeva indifferente.

“E allora? Non mi sembra che tu stia facendo molto meglio di me, no?” gli fece notare, facendo come per incrociare le braccia sul petto ma sbilanciandosi subito in avanti, evitando di cadere solo grazie al braccio di Yuya che lo mantenne dritto. “Ah, ci rinuncio! Non sono capace.” disse, sbuffando, non facendo altro che aumentare il divertimento del più grande.

“Non vorrai mica arrenderti così, vero? Sai a quante cose che non sono bravo a fare mi sono dovuto sottoporre fino adesso?” gli fece notare, prima di lasciarlo andare e riprendere ad andare avanti, cercando di guadagnare un po’ di velocità. “Proviamoci, almeno. Magari riusciamo anche a fare qualche metro senza tenerci.” propose, e per quanto l’altro non avesse un’espressione affatto convinta fece come gli aveva detto, andando avanti a lui e lasciando scivolare i piedi in avanti, il corpo a seguire.

Dopo più di mezz’ora di tentativi, e ben più di una caduta da parte di entrambi, dovettero tuttavia arrendersi di fronte al fatto che quella non era decisamente un’attività fatta per nessuno dei due.

Yuri si stufò ben presto, e guardò con aria minacciosa il più grande, indicando con fare perentorio l’uscita.

Yuya scrollò le spalle e si limitò ad annuire, pronto all’impresa titanica di raggiungere il bordo della pista senza incidenti.

Nonostante tutto, si stava divertendo più di quanto gli piacesse ammettere.

Il tempo che passava aveva rapito la sua mente dal pensiero di ciò che non sapeva fare, e l’aveva portata a vagare invece insieme allo sguardo su Yuri, al modo in cui cercava di dare coordinazione ai propri movimenti, alle sue espressioni contrariate ogni qualvolta cadeva, sempre rialzandosi e provando ancora.

Gli piaceva, per una volta, vedere quel lato di lui al quale era così poco abituato.

Lo conosceva da anni, e per tutto quel tempo era come se avesse dato per scontato che Yuri fosse capace di fare qualsiasi cosa con il minimo sforzo. Non aveva mai invece riflettuto su quanto sforzo mettesse in tutto quello che faceva, su quanto lavoro ci fosse dietro a tutto ciò che sapeva fare, a tutto quello per cui Yuya aveva sempre provato una forma di soggezione nei suoi confronti.

Istintivamente si ritrovò a voltarsi e a sorridergli, senza tuttavia che l’altro ricambiasse, concedendosi invece una smorfia di disappunto.

Quando finalmente riuscirono a tornare con i piedi per terra entrambi mascherarono bene un sospiro di sollievo, diretti poi verso l’uscita.

Yuya lo prese sottobraccio, tenendolo stretto contro di sé e camminando senza una meta precisa nella zona di Shinjuku, aspettando che fosse il più piccolo ad iniziare a parlare.

E Yuri impiegò in effetti qualche minuto prima di sbuffare, fermandosi e guardando il più grande con un’espressione infastidita.

“Non è stata affatto una buona idea la mia, vero?” chiese, storcendo la bocca mentre il più grande si metteva a ridere, scuotendo la testa.

“Beh, teoricamente no, non lo è stata. Però” gli passò una mano dietro la schiena, chinandosi a posare la fronte contro la sua. “Vedila così: adesso sai che cosa si prova a non saper fare qualcosa in mezzo ad un gruppo di persone che invece ci riescono alla perfezione.”

Chinen alzò un sopracciglio, poco convinto, ma alla fine sospirò, riprendendo l’altro sottobraccio e continuando a camminare.

“La prossima volta che abbiamo del tempo libero andiamo in sala prove a ballare.” lo informò, e prima che l’altro potesse prenderlo sul serio ridacchiò, scuotendo la testa. “Almeno non mi sentirò un incapace come oggi. Tu ci sarai anche abituato, ma per me è una sensazione del tutto nuova. E per tua informazione, non mi piace nemmeno un po’.”

Yuya scosse la testa, ignorando la provocazione e continuando a camminare facendo finta di niente.

“Ma guarda il lato positivo.” gli disse, tendendo il braccio per fare in modo che Yuri fosse ancora più vicino. “Abbiamo ancora tutto il pomeriggio da passare insieme. Non è così male, vero?”

Credette che il più piccolo volesse ancora fare dell’ironia, ma quando lo vide scuotere la testa e sorridere si rilassò, guardandosi velocemente intorno e posandogli un veloce bacio sulle labbra. “Sei davvero carino quando non ti riesce di fare qualcosa, lo sai vero?”

Chinen assunse un’espressione soddisfatta, mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

“Quindi c’è stato qualcosa di buono oggi, alla fine.” disse, pensieroso, facendo scoppiare il più grande a ridere.

“Sono con te, no?” rispose Yuya. “Come potrebbe non esserci qualcosa di buono?”

Continuarono a camminare insieme, girando per i negozi e fermandosi poi a bere qualcosa, cercando qualcosa da fare insieme che non mettesse nessuno dei due a disagio.

Quel pomeriggio, per Yuya, era stato decisamente una novità.

E, per quanto lo ritenesse impossibile, sentiva di essersi innamorato di Yuri ancora di più. 


End file.
